profundidad
by lyrwen
Summary: inuyasha todavia no podia creer la muerte de la mujer que amaba, pero un cambio radical golpeo su vida y su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

**-N.A: bueno esta historia ( o mas bien el prologo) iia lo habia subidho en otro tema pero me parecio que la historia no se amoldaba a los personajes que iba utilizar, espero que les gusthe por kela verdad esto lo escribi en uno de esos momentos que no puedes escribir ni en una servilleta.**

**_La historia es mia pero los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takajashi =)_**

-No!! No puedes estar muerta!! Por favor reacciona yo sé que sigues viva!! Hazlo por favor, no te preocupes pronto llegará la ambulancia- entre más gritaba con desesperación y frustración menos podía traerla ala vida, era imposible que estuviera muerta. La persona que más he amado con cada latido de mi corazón se fue y jamás volverá.

No creo poder tener la fuerza para soportar la situación, me resisto a aceptar esto, pero para mi mala suerte había algo más que tenía que enfrentar, el funeral. Su funeral. Me niego a tener que ver por una hora en completo silencio a esos maravillosos ojos ahora inertes, sin la chispa de ilusión, fríos, lejanos. Muertos como ella.

El día del funeral llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me puse mi traje negro para que reflejará la pena que sentía en carne viva y me dirigí directamente hacia el automóvil donde se encontraba mi mejor amigo que ya estaba esperándome. De camino al cementerio no hubo nada más que un silencio expectante y cauteloso a cualquier derrumbamiento por mi parte, pero no sucedió nada, solamente silencio. Pero lo que más trataba de evitar estaba por suceder, por fin la iba a ver pero esta vez en lugar de parecer un sueño era una pesadilla que, al parecer no iba a tener fin. Al caminar hacia donde estaba su ataúd a punto de ser bajado por el agujero, sentía la mirada de todos los que se encontraban ahí, la lastima en sus ojos reflejaba la tristeza en los mios, no quería llegar hasta donde estaba su ataúd. Temía por la falta de coraje que podía tener, los horrores que podía recordar, la felicidad que experimentada ahora ya tan lejana.

La oz aguda y sepulcral del padre solo aumentaba la profundidad del vacio en aquel momento. ¡Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes! Nada de esto habría pasado y ella seguiría viva como la recordaba en estos instantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pro la historia salio de mi cabezitha ;)**

**Capitulo uno**

Cinco meses pasaron ya y la imagen de Kikyo viniendo hacia mi no ha desaparecido. Aveces siento que está tan cerca de mi que hasta podría estirar ala mano y tocarla, pero eso es completamente imposible, nunca la volveré a ver por más que venda mi alma o cierre mis ojos y empiece a soñar, jamás la volveré a sentir como antes.

Últimamente solo recuerdo que tengo que salir adelante, pero solo es eso un "recuerdo"; lo que si tengo que hacer a menudo es mantenerme lo suficientemente lucido para no caer en la desesperación, pero se me hace cada vez más difícil lograrlo ya que cada vez que regreso a casa comienzo a recordar todo lo que viví junto a ella, tantas cosas que para alguien podrían no significar nada en especial pero para mi fue como el despertar de algo oscuro y encontrarme por primera vez con la luz.

Que estupidez la mia pensar que ese estilo de vida podría durar, bien dicen que todo lo bueno se acaba pero ¿ por qué tenía que durar tan poco?¿ por qué justamente cuando íbamos a consolidar nuestra relación ella muere? Debí de haberla escuchado cuando me advirtió que me alejara, que nunca la volviera a buscar pero como siempre mi necedad pudo más que mi razón, ¡¡si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo!! Seguro nada de esto habría sucedido, seguro ella seguiría con vida.

Mi vida realmente no es una vida desde que ella se fue, solo es un espectro, un fantasma de mi vida pasada. Ahora todo es una rutina, me levanto, como, respiro, voy a trabajar y regreso ami cárcel personal que lo único que logra es no dejarme descansar ni olvidar su sutil aroma, cuando lo que quiero es solo cerrar mis ojos y por un momento olvidar que mi vida y mi corazón están hechos pedazos. Ya nada me preocupa, ni siquiera mis amigos. Nada. Solo ella que al parecer no quiere desaparecer ni yo quiero que desaparezca.

Me recosté en la cama y olí el delicioso aroma de Sybil, cuando escuche que el teléfono comenzaba sonar. Demonios lo hubiera desconectado.

-Inuyasha por favor contesta…… sé que estas ahí- escuche al fondo la ronca y tranquila voz de Miroku, al parecer le preocupaba mucho por que me hablaba diario

-¡Inuyasha contesta! ¿por qué lo haces? ¿qué no ves que estamos preocupados por ti?-

-Ya tranquila amor tampoco es para que le grites, mejor devuélveme el teléfono ¿si cariño?- hice un amago de sonrisa, esos dos siempre estaba juntos, Miroku y Sango. Desde que se conocieron no pudieron negar la atracción que sintieron, tanta fue que Miroku dejo de ser el mujeriego que conocí en antaño y sentó cabeza, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta frente a Sango.

-Gracias amor, ahora Inuyasha por favor tienes que dejar tu vida de ermitaño así que contesta- ¿ermitaño? ¿ qué no entiende que mi vida se derrumbó el mismo día que el amor de mi vida se murió? Pasaron como diez minutos sin que Miroku o Sango dijeran algo por teléfono y yo sin querer contestar ese aparato

-Aaaa, bueno creo que me obligas a ir a tu casa para ver si sigues vivo- inmediatamente me levante de la cama y cogí el teléfono con brusquedad

-¡¡Maldito Miroku!! ¡¡déjame en paz!! ¿acaso no entiendes que no quiero ver a nadie?- grite a todo pulmón, era tanto mi coraje que estuve muy cerca de destrozar el auricular

-Sabia que contestarías, ¿ ves que no fue tan difícil?- decía Miroku tan tranquilo como siempre, al parecer a mi mejor amigo no le sorprendía nada de lo que pudiera pasar, incluyendo la repentina muerte de Kikyo.

-Bueno voy al grano antes de que intentes colgarme, espero que recuerdes que es mi cumpleaños mañana ( y su lo olvidaste no importa) y te quería invitar a una pequeña reunión en casa de Sango para celebrarlo ¿te parece bien?- dijo Miroku en un tono persuasivo pero ala vez amenazante que claramente expresaba que era mi obligación ir, exhale un suspiro de frustración

-¿a qué hora es? Y te advierto Miroku que si van bailarinas exóticas como en tú último cumpleaños, me largo- no podía creer que usará su cumpleaños como pretexto para que yo saliera de mi casa, en donde se encontraban los únicos rincones que la podían evocar perfectamente. Sin restricciones.

-¡¿qué?! ¿cómo que contrataste bailarinas exóticas? ¡¡me habías dicho que solo habían bebido unas copas en tu casa tú y tus amigos!! ¡¡Miroku eres un pervertido!! ¡¡ asqueroso libidinoso!!- Sango parecía muy enojada ahorita, en eso escuche los quejidos y golpes que le estaba dando a Miroku

-No, tranquila amor, en serio que solo tomamos un par de copas nada más, aparte no hay bailarina exótica que se compare a ti mi vida- si estuviera en otras condiciones de seguro estaría riendo como loco pero ¿ cómo podía reirme en estas circunstancias? Simplemente no podía

-Bueno Inu, empieza las cinco de la tarde ok? Y seguro acabará temprano así que por favor preséntate. Todos te extrañamos- dijo Miroku. Era lo bueno de él, no me presionaba para que sacará mis sentimientos, aunque fuera estúpido y un poco infantil admitirlo con él todo era más sencillo, su tranquilidad permanente sí que era efectiva para aquellas personas que lo habían perdido todo. Alguien como yo.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí de nuevo ala cama, aspirando el delicioso aroma que la almohada de Kikyo despedía.

-¡¡Corre Inuyasha!! ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡ por favor no me esperes!! ¡¡corre!! ¡¡ te matará!! ¡¡corre!!- era la voz de Kikyo que con una desesperación que casi nunca tenía, me gritaba desde el otro lado de la calle

-¡No!, si ese maldito te quiere hacer algo yo te protegeré, ese desgraciado me las va a pagar!!- le gritaba completamente encolerizado ¿cómo podía pedirme que me alejará cuando ella estaba en peligro?

Algo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, algo inevitable que no pude deslumbrar y en menos de una fracción de segundo ella estaba tendida sobre la acera cubierta de su propia sangre

-¡¡No!! Kikyo por favor contesta, resiste amor, por favor, solo unos cuantos momentos más, ya va a llegar la ambulancia, por favor aguanta- por más que le tapara la herida con mi chamarra luchando por detener la hemorragia menos lo conseguía.

-Corre –dijo Kikyo justo antes de cerrar para siempre los ojos.

Me desperté sobresaltado, un frío sudor recorría mi cara y parte de mi pecho, otra pesadilla. Durante cinco meses he tenido esta pesadilla del día en que ella murió. Estas pesadillas eran tan nítidas, tan reales que aveces se me hace difícil distinguir el sueño de la realidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salí del trabajo temprano para llegar lo antes posible ala casa de Sango, para mi era mejor por que entre más rápido llegará más temprano me iría, de esta forma no tendría que ver a Miroku completamente borracho abrazándome y diciendo que me quería y me veía como a un hermano. Exhale el aire empezando a sentirme frustrado mientras me metía en mi coche, ya estando dentro recliné la cabeza sobre el volante ¡demonios! Odiaba sentirme solo y triste, la verdad esto no lo había sentido desde que mi mamá murió, ella era mi sostén, siempre luchando por mi cuando mi papá nos abandonó. En cambio cuando el murió no sentí ni siquiera un poco de tristeza o lástima en el peor de los casos. Nada, estaba completamente vacío, no tuve ni la más mínima sensación de perdida por que para mi fue un extraño, en toda mi vida solo lo vi tres veces. La primera cuando nací, la segunda cuando "trato" de acercarse a mi para empezar una falsa relación entre padre e hijo, y la tercera cuando se encontraba en su ataúd.

Aún recuerdo el funeral, todos mis supuestos parientes con lagrimas y lamentos completamente falsos, nadie se sentía lo suficientemente triste o por lo menos triste, solo eran puras apariencias. Sin embargo lo que recuerdo más de ese día es la cara de mi medio hermano, Sesshoumaru, su apariencia no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era el más afectado por la perdida de mi padre, aunque no había ni una sola lagrima en su rostro y éste estaba completamente pasivo y petulante exceptuando cada vez que volteaba ala tumba ya cubierta de mi padre sele descomponía radicalmente haciendo muecas y posteriormente pasaba a una de profunda tristeza pero la cambiaba inmediatamente al estar con los invitados regresando ala misma expresión pasiva y arrogante. No lo volví a verlo jamás.

De pronto mi celular vibró, un mensaje de Miroku . Que raro, normalmente al salir del trabajo apago mi celular pera esta vez estaba seguro que lo había apagado, no entiendo como se me pudo olvidar. " ¡me harías un favor? ¿ Puedes llevar hielos ala reunión? Y llega temprano. Juro que no habrá bailarinas exóticas" ¿ aparte de obligarme a ir a su estúpida reunión también soy su criado? Solte un suspiro resignado, mejor me daba prisa para poder estar lo más pronto posible en el lugar que menos pero ala vez más deseaba estar. La casa de Kikyo y mia.

**Continuará.......**

**bno este e smi primer ff......espero les este interesandho por ke realmenthe me sta kostandho un bn escribirlo!! y todo por ke nunk he sentidho eso ke sienthe inu... la perdida de alguien ke se ama profundamenthe..... pro bno jeje cualkier duda o aclaracion la pueden consultar =) ciao!!**

**atte: lyrwen ;)**


End file.
